LOS DESCENDIENTES
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Cuando el inocente príncipe Sasuke, hijo de La bestia Fugaku y la Bella Mikoto. Esta a punto de heredar el trono, este decreta una idea que al principio sonaba una locura, pero que posteriormente seria una locura. Para esto, esos villanos le tenían que jurar lealtad... ¡LEALTAD! una muy especial encontrara el amor
1. PROLOGO

_**DESCENDIENTES.**_

 **Aclaraciones: Esta historia es una adaptación modificada de la película de Disney con este nombre, así que… parte de la trama y los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, Se muestran a los personajes OC y AU. Sin más espero que les guste y disfruten de mi escrito.**

 **Prologo:**

 _Narra Sakura._

 _Hace mucho tiempo, bueno, unos 20 años atrás…_

 _Mikoto y Fugaku, conocidos como bella y bestia por fin decidieron empezar con una vida matrimonial, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos habían decidido unir sus vidas para siempre. Su boda fue como cualquier otra boda real… con tan solo 6,000 de sus amigos más cercanos, fue una fiesta alegre para toda la gente del reino. Luego de eso, en lugar de irse muy lejos de luna de miel, Fugaku se reunió con todos los de la realeza del mundo y decidieron unir absolutamente todos los reinos; gracias a esta grande idea, aquel prospero futuro reino se le denominaría como los estados unidos de konohauradon. Vaya nombre ¿no creen? Para los villanos a parte de estúpido se les hacia aburrido, ¿A quién no? Pero bueno; no solo eso paso en esta unión, sino que, cuando la famosa bestia Fugaku llego a ser el gran líder o mejor conocido como el rey-presidente. A todos los malvados y sus secuaces o sea a toda la gente interesante y genial, los mandó a una isla con una barrera mágica que se le conoce como la isla de los perdidos, mi actual hogar. Una isla sin teléfonos, tecnología o wifi y sin escapatoria. Se preguntaran quién soy, qué soy o porqué estoy en dicha isla, bueno… digamos que esta será una historia un tanto, interesante pero todo comenzó gracias a una inocente proclamación de un futuro rey…_

 _Pero primero, le contare el cómo se fue desarrollando esta retorcida aventura. Mi vida. Así es, contare mis orígenes y mis días previos a un plan que revolucionaría mi manera de pensar._

 _Fin de la narración de Sakura._

 **Días antes de la proclamación.**

Otro día oficial en la "escuela" para villanos, lo típico se podía ver. Jóvenes no entrando a clases y rayando las paredes, materias como robo y a historia malvada se impartían en dicha escuela. ¿Horario? En esta escuela no hay reglas, más que " _El mejor villano es quien hace el mal mejor_ " varios vilanos jóvenes se ven por aquí, la que más destaca en esta escuela junto a su grupo de crueles e inmundos amigos era Sakura, hija de la por villana de todas en la historia de cuentos d hadas, la malvada y temible aun sin poderes, Maléfica. Sus mejores amigos Kiba, Konohamaru y la muy hermosa Ino. Junto a sus padres, aun hacen planes maléficos y ahora que el nuevo rey se avecina, esperan que sea lo suficientemente idiota como para hacer una locura; pero mientras tanto, viven disfrutando de hacer actos que en Konohauradon son ilegales. Así son ellos. Así los criaron…

 **¿Qué le parece la trama? Espero sea de su agrado UuUr**

 **Ya en este fin actualizo historias 7u7 tranquilos todos los fans okno.**

 **Alguna en especial que quieren que actualice ya saben, review/comentario.**

 **Un beso a todos y un Sasuke a mis chicas guapas 7www7**


	2. CAPITULO 1

_**DESCENDIENTES.**_

 **Aclaraciones: Esta historia es una adaptación modificada de la película de Disney con este nombre, así que… parte de la trama y los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, Se muestran a los personajes OC y AU. Sin más espero que les guste y disfruten de mi escrito. La canción de este capítulo es de RADIOHEAD**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 _Así son ellos. Así los criaron…_

Ha pasado un día común en la escuela secundaria de mal, donde las fechorías son enseñadas y representadas, en los casilleros de los populares, o mejor dicho, donde los hijos de los villanos más crueles de la historia están se encuentran esos cuatro chicos que ocupan los puestos.

—Sakura, ¿Qué paso ayer? No te vi ya—Preguntaba una curiosa Ino.

—Nada, solo… mamá otra vez insiste en que debería mejorar mis hábitos malignos, Tsk. —comento sin más la chica.

—Sakura, Ino, ¿Qué tal? —preguntaba el pequeño Konohamaru.

—Chicas—Saludaba el último de los cuatro.

—Hola chicos—Saludó feliz Ino.

—Oigan, se acerca otro año de que nuestros padres fueron desterrados aquí, pensemos en algún acto maligno para celebrar lo estúpida que es la gente de Konohauradon— Exigió la pelirrosa.

—Pues supongo… quisiera un príncipe…—empezaba a divagar la rubia.

—Tsk. Ino, nos vemos. Mi madre me tiene que decir algo. —se fue a su casa a media mañana la pelirrosa.

La pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, bien se sabía que con ella nadie se debía meter, y menos, por su temible madre. Eso de cualquier manera la hacía sentir invencible.

 _Once again, I'm trouble with my only friend_

 _ **Otra vez, tengo problemas con mi única amiga.**_

 _She's papering the Window panes_

 _ **Esta empapelando las vidrieras,**_

 _She's putting on a smile._

 _ **Les pone una sonrisa**_

 _Iiving in a glasshouse_

 _ **Viviendo en una casa de cristal.**_

 _Once again,_

 _ **Otra vez,**_

 _Packed like frozen food_

 _ **Empaquetada como comida congelada**_

 _And battery hens_

 _ **Y gallina de criadero**_

 _Think of all the starving milions_

 _ **Piensa en los que mueren de hambre**_

 _Don't talk politics and don't trow stones_

 _ **No habla de políticas ni lanza piedras.**_

 _Your royal highnesses_

 _ **Sus grandes majestades.**_

Dice mientras hace reverencia a unos ladrones y patea su mesa e producto yéndose con una sonrisa por aquel acto. Aunque por dentro era un mar de confusión aquella bella pelirrosa.

 _Well of course i'd like to sit around and chat_

 _ **Claro que me gustaría sentarme y hablar**_

 _Well of course i'd like to stay and chew the fat_

 _ **Caro que me gustaría sentarme a chismear**_

 _Well of course i'd ike to sita round and chat_

 _ **Claro que me gustaría sentarme y hablar**_

 _But someone's listening in._

 _ **Pero hay alguien escuchando.**_

Lo dice cerca de una anciana la cual ríe como bruja. Mientras ella sigue con su paso por la isla con una sonrisa arrogante, pero se detiene en un pequeño lugar solitario.

 _Once again, we are hungry for lynching_

 _ **Otra vez, tenemos hambre de un linchamiento**_

 _That's a trange mistake to make_

 _ **Ese es un extraño error que cometer**_

 _You should turn the other cheek_

 _ **Deberías poner la otra mejilla**_

 _Living in a glasshouse_

 _ **Viviendo en una casa de cristal.**_

Esto lo cantaba con la imagen de su madre en la mente, amaba a esa mujer loca. Pero. Sentía que siempre a decepcionaba, eso no quería ella. Quería a aprobación de su madre.

 _Well of course i'd like to sit around and chat_

 _ **Claro que me gustaría sentarme y hablar**_

 _Well of course i'd like to stay and chew the fat_

 _ **Caro que me gustaría sentarme a chismear**_

 _Well of course i'd ike to sita round and chat_

 _ **Claro que me gustaría sentarme y hablar**_

 _But someone's listening in._

 _ **Pero hay alguien escuchando.**_

Cantaba lo último de su canción cuando lego por fin a su hogar, no sabía lo que le esperaba pero… seguro regaño si obtendría.

— ¡Llegué! —Aviso en un grito mientras azotaba la puerta.

— ¡Sakuuuraaaa! —Canturreo su madre Tsunade Maléfica.

—Tsk. Adivino, ¿Noticias de Konohauradon? —Preguntaba irritada.

—Algo así… veras bebé dentro de unos días el tonto de Fugaku declarará a su hijito rey—Decía con burla—Me he enterado por allí que tiene una idea para con nosotros, se rumora libertad. Aves que hacer, así que prepárate mentalmente para… ¡Dominar el mundo! —Decía lamiendo sus labios—Ahora vete ya a preparar o que se yo.

Así se fue sin más la pelirrosa, mientras pasaba con la cabeza en alto; escuchaba los murmullos de la gente que entre otras coas decían " _Es realmente hermosa" "La hija de la gran maléfica es igual a su madre" "Que envidia me da, quisiera ser también hija de maléfica" "Quiero con ella"_ Así se fue hasta la orilla de la barrera a pensar.

 **Mientras tanto en Konohauradon.**

—Muy pronto te harás rey cariño—Comentaba el hada madrina a azabache.

—Así es, necesito una proclama hada Kurenai, pero no se me viene nada a la cabeza—Decía frustrado pero muy cordial el príncipe.

— Pues… no s si sirva de mucho cariño, pero, puedes realizar algo que ni tu padre ha hecho, algo nuevo e impresionante—Comentaba la mujer.

—Quizás… —Se puso a penar un poco—Oiga hada madrina.

—Si querido, escucho. — comentó con su maternal sonrisa.

—Podríamos quizá hacer buenos a algunos malvados…—Murmuraba pensativo—Bueno, no a ellos…

—Sus hijos…—Murmuro sorprendida el hada—Bueno, quizá podríamos recibir sólo cuatro.

—Si estaría perfecto, pero quienes…—Se puso de nuevo a pensar— ¿Usted sabe quiénes son los peores villanos?

—Bueno, de qué tipo de fechorías quieres, hay demasiados en esa isla o quizá…—Se pensó eso con miedo— Los que casi matan a alguien… los innombrables—dijo eso en un quedo susurro.

—Sería perfecto eso, así al menos salvaríamos a sus hijos—Argumentaba emocionado—Podría decirme sobre ellos un poco, se lo pido de favor.

—Bueno, existen en si muchísimos, pero los que recuerdo que son los más siniestros son los siguientes—Puntualiza con los dedos—la malvada Rin Cruela de Vil, le conoce en este mundo por las fechorías que les hizo a unos perrito, por ser mala, despiadada y doble cara. —Se estremeció— Madara Jafar, es el peor villano masculino de todos, Uy que miedo, él bueno… trató de destronar a sultán, casarse con la bella Jazmín y secuestrar al genio de la lámpara—Explicaba— Bueno, pues eso sería a grande rasgo. La siguiente seria la reina Konan malvada, ella crio como sirvienta a Blanca Nieves, la mando asesinar y por si fuera poco… la envenenó—E chico la miro con susto—Así es, pero ella no s la peor de todas—Tragaba duro—Tsunade Maléfica, ella es la peor entre los peores.

— ¿Qué hizo para merecer ese título? —Preguntaba entre curioso y alterado pero eso sí, sabiéndolo disimular.

—Lanzó un hechizo a una pobre bebé, le puso la vida imposible a el amor de esa chica, lo encerró y torturó, Se transformo en un terrible dragón… esa historia tu novia la sabe bien. Bueno, que piensas de esto.

—Sí, creo que sus hijos serán los indicados. Es mejor que tratemos con ellos de una vez—Sonrió con esa perfecta hilera de dientes blancos.

—Bueno, preparare las habitaciones, por lo que se son dos parejas así que no hay problema. —Se retiro sin más.

El príncipe Sasuke se quedó pensando, quizá esta sea la mejor oportunidad para aquellos chicos, realmente si lo pensaba era una magnifica y revolucionaria idea. Ahora, faltaba decírsela a sus padres en el momento adecuado. Quizá en un par de días mientras le confeccionaban su traje, eso sería lo mejor, el internamente rogaba por que fuera una decisión correcta.

 **DE VUELTA EN LA ISLA**

—Entonces… tu madre piensa que este rey será un idiota…—Afirmaba la rubia.

—Así es, pero me da igual. Solo… Tsk. Quiero servir al mal—Afirmaba cerrando su casillero.

—Pues eso estará algo difícil eh—Comentaba Konohamaru—No hay mucho que hacer acá.

—Bueno chicos—Interrumpía Kiba— Tengo que ir por mercancía, nos vemos.

Se despidieron de él y cada quien tomo nuevo rumbo a su hogar… si es que se le podía llamar así. Cuando Sakura miraba por su alrededor, mas furia le daba hacia la gente de Konohauradon, ¿Cómo era posible que gente como ellos estuviera encerrada? Bien lo decía su madre, los niñitos buenos se quieren evitar la diversión. Cuando le preguntaban si odiaba a la buena gente que habitaba fuera de la barrera, su respuesta era un gran y rencoroso sí; esa maldita gente era la causante de sus desgracias y las de su madre, por la bella… durmiente… maldita sea la hora en a que el príncipe quito lo mejor que su madre maquinó.

Volvió a dar un vistazo a la gente antes de meterse a su hogar, algún día sus vidas allí se irían. Larga vida a mal. Pensaba mientas arrojaba su casi vacío bolso y tomaba unas golosinas sin permiso de nadie.

—Sakura, mañana estaré en una Hm… reunión aquí en la casa, el idiota del mensajero real vendrá. Mañana no habrá cases, ve a hacer actos malvados mi niñita—Le acaricio sus mejillas—Haz que le de miedo mañana.

—Como quieras madre, tu junta es sobre que—Medio indagó—Bueno ya sabes… no se sabe con esa gente.

—No tengo ni idea, háblale a Ino y su madre… háblale a tus inseparables amigos y sus padres—ordenó.

—Ya va—Sonrió malvadamente.

Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de cada uno de sus amigos, aunque siempre visitaba por ultimo a Ino. Amaba ir con su única amiga, su casa a pesar de o lujosa y llena de espejos se sentía más hogareña.

—Ino… ¡INO! —Gritaba a su amiga—agh, maldita sea hasta que abres—Saludó a su amiga.

—Estábamos poniéndonos mascarilla y no salgo así a la puerta—se quejaba.

—Da igual, mi madre las solicita ahora—dijo/exigió—Así que dejen sus… sosas de princesitas y vamos.

—Que lata—Masculló— ¡MAMI MALEFICA SOLICITA DE TI!

— ¡YA VAMOS, INO SERA MEJOR IR AHORA! —Advirtió mientras bajaba—Sakura… hola niña. Ya vamos, solo deja nos maquillamos muy rápido.

Exactamente diez minutos después, como era costumbre, ya estaban más que listas ambas mujeres. Partieron a lo que después solo fue junta de adultos. Ya al día siguiente sabrían que paso o al menos eso esperaban.

 **HOLA.**

 **SE QUE HA PASADO TIEMPO, PERO TUVE UNOS PROBLEMILLAS.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS A TODAS MIS OBRA. HE TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS DESDE MI LAP, CEL Y ASI…. ESPERO COMPRENDAN MI RETRASO.**

 **UN BESO GRANDE.**


	3. CAPITULO 2

_**DESCENDIENTES.**_

 **Aclaraciones: Esta historia es una adaptación modificada de la película de Disney con este nombre, así que… parte de la trama y los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, Se muestran a los personajes OC y AU. Sin más espero que les guste y disfruten de mi escrito.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

 _Confiaba que su plan y programa saldría muy bien_.

Una mañana tranquila en la que el aire daba una tranquilidad muy relajante y un sol radiante, Konohauradon estaba muy tranquilo, pero, no se podía decir lo mismo del príncipe Sasuke quien estaba más que nervioso. Hoy era el gran día donde sus padres sabrían de la decisión que ya había tomado, no hay marcha atrás.

—Buenos días príncipe, espero haya descansado bien. — Llegó la mucama quien le llevo el desayuno a la cama— Me dijeron que le recordara que en un rato mas viene el costurero real para tomarle las medidas del traje de coronación. Con su permiso me retiro.

—Bueno, hoy es el día—susurró para sí— será mejor comenzar.

Mientras terminaba su desayuno y preparaba un par de cosas de la escuela, también estaba preparándose mentalmente para la proclama real. Su vista fue hacia la isla donde se hospedaban los futuros estudiantes de Konohauradon, no tenía ni idea de la edad que tenían o como eran físicamente, pero la idea de ayudarlos lo emocionaba.

—Haré que sus vidas sean mejores y no vayan por el mal camino—susurro hacia la isla—Muy bien, a hacer ejercicio Sasuke.

Como cada mañana, practicaba un poco para sus juegos y para ponerse en forma. Su rutina diaria era algo pesada pero a él le gustaban los resultados. No es que estuviera muy robusto y musculoso, sino más bien estaba marcado y delgado, no es un cuerpo de fisicoculturista pero a Sasuke le iba bien, no solo él pensaba eso sino… casi todas las chicas en su escuela.

—Señor Sasuke, llego el costurero. — Aviso un guardia— Lo espera en la sala de vestir.

—Enseguida voy, dígale que me espere en lo que me ducho y cambio—Avisaba cortésmente.

—Como diga señor— Se retiró sin más.

 **En la Isla**

Un día nublado como siempre se percibía, Sakura no entendía el porqué ellos tenían un clima diferente que en lo que se veía en Konohauradon. Pero eso era lo de menos, hoy era sábado y lo iba a aprovechar para hacer maldades con sus amigos y quizá en la tarde su madre le dijera lo que se trataba el asunto de la junta, porque solo ellos cuatro o tal vez no se lo cuente, moría de ganas por saber lo que acontecía.

—Buenos días madre—Saludó—Hoy saldré con los chicos, ¿necesitas algo antes que me vaya?

—Sakura, malvada hija mía— Saludó de nuevo— Pues no, pero primero come ya después si quieres te largas.

—Yay, me iré después de comer y ver un par de cosas—comentaba si mas.

—Bien bebé, espero te diviertas… yo estaré… por ahí si te necesito iré oíste.

—Tsk. Está bien—Miro a su desayuno— Solo espero no e quite la diversión.

Desayunaron en silencio, era costumbre entre ellas y no era incomodo pues a ambas les gustaba estar en su propio mundo. Luego de terminar sus desayunos, cada una se fue por su lado. Maléfica a aquello que tenía que hacer importante y su pequeña Sakura se fue a preparar para salir con sus amigos.

 _Tsunade Maléfica PoV_

Hoy es el día en el que probablemente me envíen la respuesta sobre el posible cambio de escuela de mi pequeña Sakura, según hace días, el futuro rey de Konohauradon que para mí es un idiota, manda a su borreguita a avisarme que mi hija posiblemente salga de esta estúpida isla. Mi plan será sencillo, a prueba de errores. Claro que para eso necesito a mis grandes aliados, no me gusta mandar a mi hija con esos niños ricos, pero sí de esto sacaremos provecho pues… Sakura se tendrá que arriesgar por todos. Miré mi alrededor buscando el teléfono, soy distraída es genético, Sakura es igual. Cuando ya lo encuentro marco a la reina malvada Konan.

—Reina, ven aquí ahora. Se me ocurrió el plan perfecto, el plan maestro. —Le digo a esa mujer vanidosa.

—De acuerdo iré, ya luego me hago mis infusiones…— susurraba creyendo que no la escuchaba.

—Apresúrate y prepara las palabras para tu hija o no…. Mejor démosles una sorpresa— Colgué.

Realicé lo mismo con Madara Jafaar y con Cruela. Vaya que este día se pondrá bastante interesante, y naturalmente como siempre, llegan a buena hora después de mi llamado. Adoro ser la más poderosa entre ellos, la más temida en varias generaciones…

—Bienvenidos, pasen, pasen—Odio cuando se ponen así—Ahora a lo que vienen. Como todos sabemos, posiblemente manden a nuestros hijos a otras escuelas solo los cito para contar un poco de mi plan.

Naturalmente no les dije mi plan al cien, ese ya se lo contaría a Sakura, ya que ella se encargaría del resto. Mi mente siempre maquila planes diabólicos.

 _Tsunade Maléfica PoV fin._

 **En Konohauradon.**

Sasuke veía como el costurero anotaba, cosía y miraba el traje con tanto esmero, vio como saco su cinta métrica y le empezó a tomar medidas. Tanta era la perfección que quería lograr el costurero que por algún motivo hasta de la cabeza le tomó medidas, Sasuke no hacía nada más que ver divertidamente lo que el costurero hacia; ya lo movía de un lado y de otro. Hasta que en su campo de visión aparecieron sus padres.

—No puedo creer que en un mes seas coronado, eres un niño—Decía entre orgulloso e incrédulo su padre.

—Cariño cumplirá dieciséis es grande—Reclamaba su esposa.

—Espero tomes buenas decisiones, yo no lo hice hasta los treintaisiete—Opinó su padre.

—Pero decidiste que nos casáramos a los veintiocho—Reclamaba Mikoto.

—Eras tú o una tetera amor—Guiño el ojo a su hijo—No es cierto amor—comentó viendo que su esposa se enojaba.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla y una sonrisa a su madre quien solo negaba.

—Ah, por cierto ya tengo mi primer proclama real—Comentaba nervioso pues ya era hora.

—Oh que bien, ¿de qué se trata?— Preguntaba su padre.

—Pensaba en traer a algunos chicos de la isla, hijos de villanos ellos no tienen la culpa de quienes son sus padres.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Los hijos de nuestros enemigos… ¿¡Entre nosotros!? — Preguntó la bestia Fugaku empezando a molestarse.

—Cariño yo te di una oportunidad—Tranquilizaba la Bella Mikoto— ¿Quiénes son sus padres? —Preguntó nerviosamente a su hijo.

—Bueno, La reina Malvada Konan—Miró como sus padres empalidecían—Madara Jafaar, Rin Cruela de Vil—Vio como su padre se ponía algo furioso— Y… Tsunade Malefica…—Lo dijo casi en susurro.

—¡Ahh! —El costurero grito temeroso y soltó lo que traía en sus manos.

— ¿¡Maléfica!? —Indago muy furioso— de todos los ¡Ella es la peor!

—Cariño calma—Tranquilizaba la mujer mientras todos los sirvientes despejaban el área.

—Yo se que saldrá bien, lo presiento mamá —Aseguraba.

—Te creo hijo…—Mencionaba su padre— Ahhh— Suspiró— Hagámoslo campeón.

—Felicidades hijo, muy bien—Se fue su madre con su padre dejando a Sasuke solo.

 _Sasuke's PoV_

Fue como quitarme un peso de encima el decirle a mis padres, yo sabía que se pondría algo furioso pero al escuchar el nombre de Maléfica, sin dudas la odian más que a cualquiera. Pero yo protegeré a esos chicos, es mi deber y obligación.

— ¿Podrían mandar un mensaje de confirmación a la isla de los perdidos y al hada madrina? —Lo pregunté a mi mensajero real el cual como siempre me obedece.

Creo que este plan saldrá bien, esos chicos no tienen la culpa de las fechorías de sus padres. Envié también un mensaje a mi novia avisando de la situación, estaba resignado a que no me contestaría hasta que vibro mi celular.

" _Me gustaría mucho recibirlos contigo Sasuke-cake boo. Nos vemos pasado mañana para hacer la gran bienvenida. Dime como ir"_

Al menos aceptó acompañarme al recibimiento, aunque siento que es mas por marcar territorio que otra cosa.

" **Creo que deberías traer algo medio formal, a pesar de que son villanos espero los reciban bien. Nos vemos entonces. S.U"**

" _Muy bien cariño, oye iré muy guapa. Nos veremos, dile a Kankuro Dock que prepare todo"_

Y como siempre, quiere dejar las responsabilidades a los demás, claro que ya tenía junto al hada madrina todo preparado para esos chicos. Ahora a esperar, estoy ansioso.

 _Fin del Sasuke PoV_

 **En la isla mientras tanto.**

 _ **They say i'm trouble**_

 _Ellos dicen que soy un problema_

 _ **They say i'm bad**_

 _Que soy malvada_

 _ **They say i'm Evil**_

 _Dicen que soy el mal._

 _ **And that makes me glad**_

 _Y eso hace que me alegre._

Empezaba a recorrer las turbias calles de la isla, mirando como gracias a esos… principitos, su gente vivía en tales condiciones. ¡Como los odiaba! Se encontró con sus amigos y empezaron a causar caos a la sinfonía de la bella canción.

 _A dirty no-good_

 _ **No soy nada bueno.**_

 _Down to the bone_

 _ **Hasta los huesos**_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _ **Soy tu peor pesadilla**_

 _Can't take me home_

 _ **Y no puedes llevarme a casa.**_

Kiba se acercaba a robar un par de cosas para su padre, estaba viendo como la gente le reclamaba mientras iba feliz robando todo a su paso. Hasta que se encontró con Ino. Que seducía a un par de rufianes por diversión.

 _So what? There's mischief_

 _ **¿Y qué? Soy malvada**_

 _In my blood_

 _ **Está en mi sangre**_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _ **¿Puedes culparme?**_

 _I never got no love_

 _ **Nunca tuve amor.**_

Ino sonreía a su amigo, cuando dejó a los pobres sujetos con ganas de más y se iba con él a buscar a los demás.

 _They think I'm callous_

 _ **Piensan que soy insensible**_

 _A low-life Hood_

 _ **Lo bajo de la vida**_

 _I feel so useless_

 _ **Me siento tan inútil**_

 _Misunderstood_

 _ **Incomprendido.**_

Si había algo que disfrutaba Konohamaru, sin duda era aventar las cosas de los demás, quitárselas o simplemente molestar a la gente. Como esa dulce pequeña que acababa de robar la manzana. ¡Vaya que era entretenido! Vio a sus amigos y se unió a ellos por unos instantes en un viejo molino de arroz.

 _Mirror, mirror on the Wall_

 _ **Espejo, espejo en la pared**_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _ **¿Quién es el más malvado de todos?**_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _ **Bienvenido a mi perverso mundo, mundo malvado.**_

Ino y Sakura se unieron para molestar un poco a algunos chicos, juntas eran un arma malvada grande. Aunque sus madres… bueno ellas ya eran una leyenda.

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _ **Soy malo hasta la medula, medula**_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _ **Malvado hasta la medula**_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _ **Soy malvado hasta la medula, medula**_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _ **¿Quién pide más?**_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _ **No soy como los chicos de al lado, de al lado**_

 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

 _ **Yo soy malo hasta la medula, malo hasta la**_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _ **Malo hasta la medula**_

Se unieron los cuatro más temidos en la isla, los hijos de lo peor de lo peor. Se miraron mutuamente y asintieron, ya sabían que seguía… Se separaron y con un movimiento en la cabeza de Kiba, señalaron el lugar donde en instantes se reunirían.

 _Call me a schemer_

 _ **Llámame intrigante**_

 _Call me a freak_

 _ **Llámame rara**_

 _How can you say that?_

 _ **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**_

 _I'm just unique!_

 _ **¡Sólo soy única!**_

Sakura sacó su lata de grafiti y se puso a marcar cosas con su inicial, no es que fuera territorial… simplemente demostraba quién mandaba.

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _ **¿Qué, yo? ¿Un traidor?**_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _ **¿No tengo espaldas?**_

 _Oh, we're not Friends_

 _ **Oh, no somos amigos**_

 _What's up with that?_

 _ **¿Qué pasó con eso?**_

Kiba como siempre, se acerca a sus "amigos" que estaban entretenidos apostando dinero a lo idiota, al verlos tan metidos en sus apuestas, hace lo de siempre; toma lo que quiere.

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _ **Así que soy inadaptada**_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _ **Soy una coqueta**_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _ **¿Rompí tu corazón?**_

 _I made you hurt?_

 _ **¿Te hice Daño?**_

Ino miraba a aquel vendedor que acababa de seducir por diversión y le había herido el ego, vaya ingenuo. No era príncipe ni nada parecido para que ella pierda tiempo.

 _The past is past_

 _ **El pasado es pasado,**_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _ **Perdona y olvida**_

 _The truth is_

 _ **La verdad es**_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet_

 _ **No has visto nada aún.**_

Konohamaru hizo travesuras de un pequeño, aventó cosas del mercado local y molestó a una anciana que vendía algunas frutas. Así que terminando esa tarea, se reunió con los demás.

 _Mirror, mirror on the Wall_

 _ **Espejo, espejo en la pared**_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _ **¿Quién es el más malvado de todos?**_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _ **Bienvenido a mi perverso mundo, mundo malvado.**_

Ino y Sakura fueron las primeras en reunirse e ir a buscar a los otros dos y a cualquiera que se les quisiera unir a su rato de diversión, el tener madres tan malvadas las dejaba casi como igual de temidas que ellas. Eso las llenaba de emoción diaria.

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _ **Soy malo hasta la medula, medula**_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _ **Malvado hasta la medula**_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _ **Soy malvado hasta la medula, medula**_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _ **¿Quién pide más?**_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _ **No soy como los chicos de al lado, de al lado**_

 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

 _ **Yo soy malo hasta la medula, malo hasta la**_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _ **Malo hasta la medula**_

Sakura robó un dulce a un bebé como última acción malvada de esa tarde en el pueblo. La gente de pronto se les empezó a alejar como si de alguna manera alguna cosa temida se acercara, Sakura volteo a la gente que se iba sin prestar atención en su frente. Vio como sus amigos se petrificaron e Ino le hizo una seña que era bien conocida, genial. Su madre estaba allí.

—Genial, ¿Ahora vas a robar? —Sakura volteó—Qué decepción.

—Se lo robé a un crío—Le sonrió con complicidad.

—Esa es mi pequeña malvadita—Le arrebató la paleta y la maldijo—Dale esto al pequeño—Ordenó fríamente a su secuas.

—No… ¡Mamá! —La miró de pronto su madre, algo pasaba…

—Saku, Hay una diferencia entre malo y diabólico, eso debes saber—Miró a sus guardaespaldas que en realidad eran más como esclavos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar Ino.

—Oh, cierto. Acabo de recibir un telegrama—Miró sus caras de inquietud—Los cuatro…—Los señaló— Han sido escogidos para ir a estudiar a Konohauradon.

Y fue hasta ese instante, en el que Sakura supo que aquel presentimiento era de un hecho cruel, un destino sellado. Konohauradon. El peor y más bondadoso lugar en esa tierra infernal de gente buena y prospera, simplemente no podía ser peor.

Los cuatro se quedaron pensando un momento hasta que….

 **Hola.**

 **Se que esta historia estaba abandonada, pero es que no le veía lectores ¿Qué les parece? COMENTEN.**

 **Saludos, pronto actualizo.**


End file.
